1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extraction cleaning. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of extraction cleaning with air flow drying of a surface to be cleaned. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of extraction cleaning with air flow drying of a surface to be cleaned facilitated by a plenum and air outlet openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extraction cleaning machines have been used for removing dirt from surfaces such as carpeting and hard floors. The known extraction cleaning machines can be in the form of a canister-type unit, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,720 to Blase et al., or an upright unit, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al.
Either type of unit contains a fluid delivery system for depositing a quantity of cleaning solution on the surface to be cleaned. The cleaning solution dissolves the dirt, removes the dirt from the surface, and places the dirt in suspension, which aids in the vacuum removal of the dirt from the surface. Although the cleaning solution and suspended dirt are removed from the surface, the surface remains wet, and cannot typically be used until it dries. The drying time may be significant, perhaps several hours in duration, depending on the surface type. For carpeted surfaces, the thickness of the carpet pile, the hydrophilic properties of the carpet fibers, the degree of saturation of the carpet, the ambient air relative humidity and circulation, and the like all affect the speed at which the carpet dries. While the surface is drying, furniture that has been removed cannot be replaced, traffic must be diverted to other locations or interrupted, and the area cannot be used, which may cause unacceptable interruptions in necessary activities, such as commercial, educational, or institutional activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,086 to Ueno et al. discloses a cleaner comprising a suction nozzle for removing excess cleaning liquid from the carpet and an adjacently located blower nozzle which delivers heated air downwardly onto the carpet after the suction nozzle has removed the excess liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,379 to Keller discloses a carpet extractor head fluidly connected to an external vacuum and pressurized air source, wherein drying air is delivered through an interior conduit in the head to the carpet and is evacuated through a conduit surrounding the interior conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,578 to Frampton discloses a mobile water evacuating and surface drying device having a blower nozzle to deliver heated air downwardly onto the surface after a suction nozzle has removed excess liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,051 to Salehibakhsh discloses a carpet drying apparatus comprising a hollow plate fluidly connected to a regularly-spaced array of elongated, hollow needles which are inserted into a carpet to deliver compressed air through the needles and into the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,905 to Kuma et al. discloses a stationary conveyor belt apparatus for drying mats, carpet pieces, and the like that are moved on a moving belt through a vacuum and compressed air drying station. The vacuum and compressed air nozzles are in contact with the mat/carpet piece to draw air through the carpet.